


化身

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 他瞒着他，以为他未察觉，用其他爱抚的小动作来掩饰这串试图测试规律的吻。柳济鸿洞悉了他身体的秘密，并打算利用到底。
Relationships: JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun/ryujehong | Ryu Je-Hong
Kudos: 6





	化身

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写作于2019年3月14日。

人外预警⚠️ 非现实元素预警  
但这其实是一个触手系纯爱故事。

-正文-

【A1】

他跨坐在他身上，紧紧地拥着他的肩膀，在他耳边发出难耐的喘息。柳济鸿喜欢方星现略显低沉的呻吟，为此他愿意提供特别的服务，好对那一点失控时的茫然一探究竟。  
多数时候方星现对他总是心甘情愿、外带十二万分主动，只有某些时候例外。柳济鸿至今还记得上赛季第四阶段对战结束，他张开双臂把他俨然已在赛场上成长为其他人偶像的小粉丝（从某种意义上来说他永远是）搂进怀里，将留恋和不舍埋在他肩上时，面对他几乎决堤而出的情绪，方星现僵硬而迟疑的躲闪与其说是出于羞涩，更像是一种对未知状况的恐惧。  
从不畏惧面对任何人的纽约新星那一刻在台上像是被握住了命门，警惕、慌张，失去了逃走的力气。  
方星现好像在惧怕他的过分接近，他让他方寸大乱了。  
同样的慌乱此时也从方星现身上微弱地逸出，微弱但确乎是同一种，令柳济鸿产生别样的兴奋和陶醉。  
他喜欢在交出自己的同时也把握对方，但仅仅是方星现对他全情投入还算不上把握，只有他能看清并占据这一丝慌乱的尽头才算。  
因而柳济鸿是如此享受方星现极力掩饰的慌张，还希望他因为自己而放开它，在本能的催动下、在升腾的情欲中忘记它。  
湿润的鼻息融入他们纠缠的唇舌之间，他们趁着接吻的间隙急促地呼吸着，心跳和脉搏猛烈地在他体内拍击，柳济鸿耳廓发热，他双手托着方星现的臀部，嘴唇恰好就够到脖颈，去吮吸它是一件那么自然的事情。方星现情难自禁，忘记躲避，竟主动将颈侧往柳济鸿嘴边送，他同时混杂着渴望与满足的动情呻吟恰好证明柳济鸿达到了自己的目的，他触碰到了那份掩饰背后的终点。  
在那一瞬间，柳济鸿几乎还没来得及搞懂发生了什么，怀中的触感立即变了。  
看来所有的掩饰都是有道理的。

这是柳济鸿突然被触手死死缠住时，内心深处的第一念头。  
在惊慌失措的挣扎中，他的脚踢到床头，发出巨响，但他没有机会去缓解脚趾的钻心剧痛，粘腻而坚韧的绳索勒着他越收越紧，他的胸腹很快就动不了了。  
呼吸，呼吸，柳济鸿在心里对自己说。他已经挣扎过太多次，挤压感让他眼前发黑。双臂被死死的箍在躯体两侧动弹不得。他想发声、想咳嗽，但运动咽喉，只吐出一丝微弱的气流，他的肺里已经没气了。  
余光里，他看到触手上方那个椭球形的脑袋，一只圆溜溜的大眼正无神地瞪着他。对，是章鱼……为什么床上的人会突然变成章鱼啊。  
缺氧的感觉侵袭着他的大脑，指尖和前臂传来一阵阵针刺般的麻痹感，章鱼的触手没有放松，反而有两根越过腹部向腿上滑去，缠绕在脖子上的那根触手缓缓地蠕动着，像随时要对他下达死亡宣判。他要死了。  
“别再勒我了…别…”柳济鸿还不想死，但他徒劳的求饶仅仅只是无声地动了动嘴唇。  
章鱼的触手滑过他的脸，尾端从他面部扫过。柳济鸿咬住了它，作为最后的抗争，他确定自己已经没多少劲可用了，不过这似乎对这只蛮不讲理生物起了作用。它稍稍放松了对他的钳制。  
柳济鸿像突然浮出水面般大口呼吸，他被嘴里的触手呛了一下，但顾不了那么多，至少得赶忙把自己的右手从一卷触手中抽出来。  
触手松开他似乎并不是因为吃痛，它并未逃离，此时正越过他刚松开的门齿往口腔内探去。柳济鸿尝到了腥味，咽反射让他开始干呕。  
因此右手一获得自由，柳济鸿就把它从嘴里拽了出来。  
章鱼愣了愣，反应似乎有点受伤，或者说不安。触手往回缩了缩，转眼又裹了上来，只是这次没那么用力了。  
脱离了生命危险的柳济鸿呼吸渐渐平复。章鱼的头贴在他胸口，吸盘仿佛黏在他身上似的，不管他怎么推拉，它都坚决不动。才把这条腿拿开，另一条又缠上来，一只手怎么敌得过八条腿？现在柳济鸿不觉得它是要取自己性命了，但一个浑身赤裸的成年男人在床垫上和一只海洋生物纠缠在一起总觉得太不像话。劫后余生的柳济鸿终于开始考虑眼下这非现实的魔幻场景。

他的男朋友是章鱼，他的男朋友真的变成了章鱼。

【B1】

与方星现要好的队友都知道他的弱点，他的脖子虽然看上去比其他人的要结实许多，但却很怕被人碰到。若是平日里打闹时针对他粗壮的脖子下手，一定能将他制服，这一手能在“对付JJoNak的三招制胜秘笈”中排行首位，完美无解，百试百灵。  
所有人都把这一点归结于方星现怕痒，但方星现明白怕痒不是唯一的原因，在他对自己另一副身体的模糊记忆中，有一段嘱咐却始终清晰，他记不清是在哪里听谁说的，但嘱咐的内容就像碑文刻在石板上的一样刻在他脑子里，所以它一定很重要。  
“你可以一直维持人形，但如果心上人吻了你的脖子，三短一长，你就会变回章鱼。”  
已经做了太久人类的方星现已经不太理解这句话了。三短一长是什么意思，是什么做选择题的技巧吗。心上人的吻会让自己变成章鱼，跟童话里完全相反了吧？童话里亲吻都是让受诅咒的王子变回原型……等等，好像没毛病，只是在他这个故事里，自己的原型本来就是章鱼罢了。  
章鱼——方星现在醒来的前一秒，关于章鱼的这段思考从他脑中溜走了，就像抓不住睡醒前的最后一个梦。许久没有经历过变形的他难以适应而产生了断片，他一时忘记了滑溜溜的触手，忘记了莲蓬头水流下触手裹住的柔软身体，忘了浴缸里盐分不足的水将他泡得快要肿胀，忘了他爬到冰凉的地板上等着身体的水分渗出。  
醒来时他全身干爽地躺在被子里，光裸的皮肤接触棉布是如此舒适，他转了个身子，柳济鸿正在枕边瞪大眼睛看着他。近在咫尺的面孔让他回想起昨晚，他的脑海被温存的柔情占据，方星现眯着眼睛，探身把头靠上柳济鸿的肩膀。柳济鸿略显迟疑地碰了碰他的脸，动作比起抚摸更像是在检查。  
“你没事吗？”  
“我怎么了？”  
“你小子，昨晚不是变成……”柳济鸿看上去欲言又止，“你没印象了吗？”  
“昨晚哥对我做了什么，我感觉我爽得晕过去了。”还没回想起来的方星现哈哈一笑，注意到床单已经从黑色条纹换成了白色格子，“我只记得我们在床上……”  
“不只是这么回事。”柳济鸿的脸似乎红了红，他把下唇噙在上下门齿间咬住，又松开，“我担心怎么跟其他人解释，很晚才睡着。结果你自己恢复正常了。”  
方星现注视着柳济鸿因为欲言又止而皱起的眉头，感觉自己错漏了重大变化：“我不太记得了……发生了什么？”  
但柳济鸿已经松了口气：“也不是什么大事。”他偏过头急急忙忙地往房间外面走去，“我去弄点吃的，你快起床回去吧。”  
方星现揪着新换的床单，试图回想昨晚到底发生了什么，但直到他穿好衣服，吃了柳济鸿从锅里盛出来的拉面和鸡蛋，他也没能想起来。

事态在三天之后有了变化。一开始，不记得自己有恢复过形态的方星现像没事人一样回到了自家基地，然而这天就在他洗澡时，他突然发现自己左手上臂外侧那个章鱼图案变得比以前要明显不少。方星现用手用力擦了擦，章鱼像顽固的墨汁一般牢牢附着在他的皮肤上。他扳着左手肘向前，确信上个星期这只章鱼还不是现在的样子，它不仅颜色变深了，触手也明显活动过位置。方星现呆住了。  
左手臂上的章鱼图案原本就像一个浅浅的胎记，一直跟随着他，样子从未变过。前几年为了不让它太显眼，方星现向来习惯夏天很少穿无袖的衣服，T恤也总是买大一号的。它现在的样子像极一个新上的纹身，触手也爬到了更靠下的位置，恐怕靠短袖不能完全遮住了。不过以他如今的年龄，纹身也算不得什么事，方星现已经不在意其他人看到它，甚至心下已经决定约一个纹身师给它加上一圈禅雅塔的佛珠。  
他为自己的灵光乍现微微一笑，关掉莲蓬头，趿着湿漉漉的拖鞋踏下防滑垫。  
突然之间，强烈的即视感击中了他。  
被水泼湿的浴室地板，冰凉而坚硬的瓷砖，盐分不足的淡水带给黏膜的刺痛，他的触手打翻了洗漱台下的一只黑色塑胶软瓶，瓶子骨碌碌滚到一边露出标签来——是一瓶用了小半的染发剂，柳济鸿用来染他夹杂的白发。那是柳济鸿房间的浴室，而他当时……是一只章鱼。  
方星现想起来了。  
他手里的剃须刀哐铛一声掉进了盥洗盆，被雾气蒙住的镜面上，水珠正成股流下，隐隐映出他人类的面孔。这次，镜子里他的脸苍白而茫然。

柳济鸿一定看到过自己的本体，却没有在他面前提起。方星现想都不用想，就能料到自己那天是怎么从床上移到浴室里的。晨起时柳济鸿欲言又止的面孔再次浮现在脑海中，方星现的胳膊上传来一阵尖锐的刺痛，他忍不住闭上眼发出痛苦呻吟。  
纹身师的动作停了下来，望着这位外表尚显稚嫩的顾客：他看上去心事重重，并不像那种为了炫耀自己已经长大而特地纹身的小孩。  
方星现咬了咬牙，把痛苦的思绪压住：“没事，你继续吧。”  
他忍受着难堪的痛楚，心里很明白，自己的章鱼形态——那个不通人类社交、思维简化版本的他，极有可能依照下意识的想法对柳济鸿做了什么出格的事，以至于济鸿哥一个字都不愿意向他提起。  
从此胳膊上这只禅雅塔版的章鱼，既是他职业荣耀的象征，也隐藏了他情感历程中苦涩的秘密。  
直到带着纹好的图案走回大街上，他还是无法确定自己要怎么面对柳济鸿。  
夜风吹过他发烫的的脸和左胳膊，霓虹灯招牌下的垃圾桶后方，一只野猫朝他发出意味深长的叫声，猫爪无声地落在地上，与他沉重的脚步迥然不同。

好在训练时间表非常紧迫，让方星现得以发现如果不主动给柳济鸿发消息，对方也显然不会来找自己。他看着Twitch推送的开播提醒，点进了wpghd321的直播间，默默地当他的小观众。  
这么做就可以使得他的心情变轻松吗？方星现抚摸着纹身处已渐消退的红肿，盯着屏幕上那个人的游戏视角。  
今天柳济鸿开了摄像头，笑声和骂声一如往常。方星现想让自己专心在游戏上，眼神却不由自地飘向屏幕右侧那个小小的画面。他企图按下心中那些疙疙瘩瘩的小气泡。  
柳济鸿对观众撅嘴，他游戏时紧盯着屏幕的专注神情，突然凑近镜头的脸，大笑时颤动的双肩。方星现内心的气泡没有消失，反而一颗颗全部都鼓噪起来。当柳济鸿偏过头读chat内容时，他从未这么希望柳济鸿看向的是自己而不是屏幕。  
他已经没办法再把自己摆回到普通观众的位置上了。

那些不安分的气泡聚在一起，推动着他去做他所想。  
方星现深吸口气，抓起手机拨通了柳济鸿的号码。他想看柳济鸿在直播时接自己的电话，想看看在公众面前柳济鸿是否有什么不一样的表情留给自己，甚至分走柳济鸿本打算展示给粉丝的时间。他其实渴望独占这些。方星现为此头脑发热。  
facecam里柳济鸿皱起了眉头，关掉了排位等待时的音乐。  
“喂？”  
“济鸿哥。今晚你们队还训练吗？”心事重重几天没联系，方星现声音有些颤抖。  
“没有啊。”直播中的柳选手则完全听不出异样。  
“那一起吃晚饭好吗？”他开门见山提出要求。  
直播画面有几秒钟延迟，当他问出这个问题时，看到柳济鸿的嘴唇还在为上一句回答而蠕动。  
方星现曾经熟悉很多句柳济鸿用来推脱他邀约的理由，那时他不怕被拒绝，因为凡事总有下一次。但现在他的指尖紧紧掐着手机，纹身的痕迹似乎又开始隐痛，他想占有的时间究竟会不会属于他，方星现看着直播画面中柳济鸿，他能听到他的声音，却无法实时看到他的脸。  
这通电话从接起开始，柳济鸿就对他惜字如金，表情也无甚变化。那一刻方星现几乎要绝望了。  
但下一秒，他听得柳济鸿在电话那头说了一句“好”。

【A2】

柳济鸿不是一点也没猜到方星现的心思。小男友从他这回去之后，本来还好好的，两三天后突然就不吭声了；原来恨不得一天汇报三次行踪，现在则是神神秘秘讳莫如深，来看个直播都不在聊天室里说话。  
如果是以前，说不定还真让他藏在观众列表里了。但上回他已经给他加上管理员权限，所以柳济鸿往副屏上瞟瞟就看到了那个熟悉的名字。  
真难搞。柳济鸿心里撇了撇嘴。  
他继续玩他的游戏，心想这小子不知还要别扭到什么时候。  
但两三局之后他就意外接到了电话，方星现似乎憋了一大口气般，声音都变调了。  
他不想在直播的时候和他说太多，方星现要约他见面，他也正好想找他谈谈。

“我过来找你。”方星现扔下这句话就匆匆挂断，仿佛心比人飞得更快。  
柳济鸿对着直播的空气咳嗽了一声，他的喉咙好像又被什么掐住了。

方星现拦着车站在他们基地进门处的马路对面，一见柳济鸿出来就使劲挥手，热情得有点过度。  
“济鸿哥快过来！”等他们上了车，方星现开始给司机报地址，随即兴高采烈地转过头，“哥饿了吧？我们去上次那家——”  
“先不去吃饭。”柳济鸿板着脸，跟司机改了目的地，“你陪我去买盐。”  
“买什么……”方星现话说到一半张着嘴，愣愣地看着他。等他终于把嘴闭上，表面的情绪也低落下来。他微微转了转眼睛，像个等待批评、却不觉得自己犯错的小孩，仅仅只是想表现自己比大人更懂事，才保持争吵前先手的沉默。  
柳济鸿吸了口气，又吐出来。  
“为什么不早给我打电话？”  
“因为哥也不想理我吧。”  
这话说得好像自己在欺负他似的。柳济鸿不满地翻了个白眼：“你就没想过问问我吗？”  
“可我不知道——”  
“我他妈比你知道得更少好不好？”  
柳济鸿心想几天前自己才是那个差点被意外掐死的人，他事后是有点后悔自己没现场跟方星现摊牌，但魔幻的事件本就让他难以消化了，他实在说不出口、不知如何面对自己和章鱼搏斗过程中的经历。  
“你就不能一开始就告诉我你的真实情况吗。”  
“我害怕哥听了之后会不要我了。”方星现的语气里甚至还带了委屈。  
还好司机大概听不懂他们在说什么，柳济鸿为方星现眉头都不皱一下就说出这种话起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我也知道啊。但你……我对你也没这么薄情吧。”  
柳济鸿要去的目的地不远，他们在司机的目送下边拌嘴边付钱。  
下车的时候天已经黑了，这条路的路灯却不知为何还没打开。路边一溜的玻璃橱柜里全是鱼和水藻，水族箱里的蓝色灯光把它们的影子浅浅地投在人行道上，在柳济鸿和方星现的脚边游来游去。  
“但哥是正常人不是吗，会被我吓到吧？”  
“这下你总算想起来了？”  
“我……只记得我趴在卫生间的地上。我很久没那样了，回想不起来具体发生的事，我觉得我可能搞砸了什么……”

“你确实搞砸了。”  
“所以哥这几天才不理我？”  
柳济鸿忍无可忍地深吸一口气。  
“是我不理你还是你不理我？你想知道你对我做了什么吗？”  
方星现瞪大眼睛看着他，喉结随着紧张的吞咽动了动。柳济鸿哭笑不得。  
“那天晚上我差点命都没了！”

【A1】

柳济鸿在努力的挣扎中下床，章鱼纠缠在他一丝不挂的身体上，可以称得上是沉重。  
吸盘粘在皮肤上的感觉是如此诡异，但他已经明白不可能用蛮力让它从自己身上下来了。  
如果说他咬了它一口，反而让它放松了对自己的力道，大概说明它其实也不想伤害自己吧。  
柳济鸿为自己被迫解读动物行为心理而感到一阵悲凉。这真是一个恐怖周末，方星现在床上变成了章鱼，而他甚至不敢出门找队友求助。  
他艰难地伸手够到了莲蓬头，打开了热水。水流顿时冲走了他身上的黏液。章鱼的触手轻轻地在他的皮肤上蠕动，它似乎不太喜欢莲蓬头里的热水，开始有向一边退缩的趋势，触手往没有热水的一边挪去，却还是将自己挂在他的肩膀下面。  
柳济鸿却突然不忍心了，他关掉了热水，好让它能舒服一点地呆在他身上。  
一人一章鱼在水慢慢流干的浴缸里，安静地趴在一起。  
感觉到柳济鸿的态度从粗暴变得温柔的章鱼，这会儿仿佛也镇静了下来。  
所以它刚才的举动其实是感到不安吗？柳济鸿的心突然跳了一下，他摸了摸依旧缠在自己腰上的章鱼，它似乎很受用。因此他继续抚摸着它，比手腕稍细的触手跟着他的手，乖乖地离开了他被勒出白印的身体。

重获自由的柳济鸿一边给浴缸放水，一边去厨房里找盐瓶。  
偏偏那个小玻璃瓶里的白色晶体已经被用得差不多了。柳济鸿没养过海洋动物，不知道放多少盐才合适，不然要去哪找海水给这个神秘生物泡着？它是方星现吗，它现在算人还是动物？今晚发生的重大变故已经让他脑子里一片混乱。他将所剩不多的盐都倒进了浴缸，用手搅了搅。章鱼的触手在水中浮动，轻轻地缠住了他的手腕。  
柳济鸿看着这只体型绝对算不上小只的章鱼，头上的血管突突地跳动。饲养的问题尚且在其次，明天纽约队就会发现他们的全勤先生不见了，下周的比赛要怎么办，有几个人会相信突然失踪的外籍选手变成了一只章鱼，还被其他队伍的同行养在卫生间的浴缸里？  
Nakji……一直以为是玩笑的ID居然是真的，柳济鸿把手从浴缸的水里拿出来，这一次章鱼没有再阻止他把手抽走。事情完全超出了常识范围，他拖着今晚饱受折腾而十分疲惫的身躯，几乎是忧愁地看着掉回水里变得安静的章鱼，忍不住想，会不会这就是一个梦，明天早上一醒来，就会发现没有什么章鱼，甚至方星现也没有来过。  
所以他应该回去睡觉，不管怎么说，反正也不能把这只水生动物抱回床上了。  
柳济鸿离开浴室，章鱼还扒在浴缸的边缘看着他。

【A2】

“我当时是很崩溃的，不是因为你会变成章鱼，而是因为我怕你变不回来了。”  
方星现的嘴唇动了动，没发出声音。  
“所以你懂吗？不管你是章鱼还是人……”  
“我不会伤害哥的。”  
“我都觉得没关系啦！”  
柳济鸿的手都伸到方星现头上了，还是没打下去，他的手肘微屈，叹了口气，把人搂进怀里。  
“我这几天在网上查了，章鱼可不太好养。”  
怀里这只人型章鱼用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭他，微凉的眼镜片贴在他颈部的皮肤上，慢慢在他的体温下变暖。

【B2】

两个人怀着和好后的心虚，在水族市场买了大袋的盐、量杯、还有水生藻类和氧气泵。  
宠物店的老板跟他们语言也不通，只看见一张写着“octopus”的纸条，转身便给他们推荐带岩洞的水族箱。  
方星现一看那个小飞象专用的人造迷你岩洞，估计也就够塞得下自己一条触手吧。  
好在柳济鸿没直接比划出“我们要养的章鱼有半米多长”，只是拒绝了老板的热情，要自己去架子上拿商品。  
宠物店老板失望且狐疑地看着他们。  
方星现没事人似的别过头去，假装对店里色彩缤纷的各类热带鱼产生了莫大兴趣。  
好在买这些也就为了临时应付应付，至少活虾活蟹是不用准备了，他变回人形自然会吃饭。  
他隔着玻璃望着那些真正的水生动物，依旧有点不明白自己算是什么。他曾经以为自己已经融入人类的身份，如今又在爱人面前暴露自己的原型。  
但柳济鸿给他买的“应急品”，是代表自己的身份已经被接纳了吧。  
方星现从玻璃的反光中偷看柳济鸿付账的背影，突然有点想冒眼泪。  
他真丢人。  
出门连钱包都没带。

从亲吻开始的故事也要用亲吻来结束。  
回到柳济鸿的住所，他们偷偷摸摸关上门。方星现憋了好一段时间的思念终于有途径可以释放，他凭自己心意把拥抱中两个人的距离拉得更近，在自己今夜肖想了许久的嘴唇上狠狠咬了一口，用齿列咀磨着柔软的唇瓣。  
柳济鸿哼哼了一声，抓住他的头发把他往后拉，但方星现毫不松口，柳济鸿也就随他怎么做，转而去扯他的衣服。  
对这个动作方星现倒是很顺从。柳济鸿的手指抚摸过他左臂外侧。  
“这是你这几天新纹的纹身吗？”  
“是哥带给我的纹身。”  
“说什么呢哈哈哈哈。”  
“哥觉得它怎么样……”  
“还行……哎，你轻点啊！”  
方星现闭着眼笑了。终于可以确定，柳济鸿绝对不讨厌他的本体，只是下次在赛场上再握手时，他大概不敢再随便用脸去蹭他的肩窝了。  
但现在不一样，现在他们只有两个人，有得是空间可以存放秘密。  
因此首尔的队长正在吻他的脖子，被他怀着小心思故意打断后还是锲而不舍。他瞒着他，以为他未察觉，用其他爱抚的小动作来掩饰这串试图测试规律的吻。柳济鸿洞悉了他身体的秘密，并打算利用到底。

方星现感受着脖颈上触碰和吮吸，等待着化身的到来。这是柳济鸿想要的，他本来的样子。  
他几乎要放声大笑。  
或许，他可以把自己化身的密码准确地告诉他，但此刻方星现只想多享受柳济鸿印在他颈侧的试探的吻，以及这吻中所包含的，那份欲盖弥彰的欲求。

-The End-


End file.
